All power to a daughter or son
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jerry, Megan and Kelbo battle to win the title of family-wizard...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**All power to a daughter or son**

**22 year old Jerry Russo and his brother Kelbo and sister Megan is ready to for the family's wizard-tournament.**

"I suppose you all know how this works. The only spells that you may use are those related to the four elements of nature. Fire, air, water and earth." says Sir Martin de Calimazil.

"Kelbo, why don't you back out while you can? We all know that you stand no chance against me or Jerry, so step aside and let those with some skill battle out." says Megan with a sassy smirk.

"Don't be so rude to him. He's your brother and no matter how worthless he may be you should try to be a little nice to him at times. Since we found out that we're wizards you've been nothing else than rude and totally not nice to him." says Jerry to Megan in a serious and hard tone.

"Maybe if I win this thing I'll treat 'Crapbo' with some respect..." says Megan, using the unkind nickname she gave Kelbo a few years ago.

"What the fuck have I done to you?" says Kelbo in an angry tone, not happy that his own sister see him as a loser and an airhead.

"Being my loser-bro is more than enough to make me hate ya!" says Megan as she stick out her tongue at Kelbo.

"Let's settle this in the wizard-tournament." says Jerry.

"Tremble with fear, fuck-face." says Megan to Kelbo as she give him an evil smile.

Jerry, Megan and Kelbo pull out their wands.

"Wands at the ready. The one who catch the magic gets it, losers get nothing. Remember, no illegal spells. 3, 2, 1...magic!" says Sir Martin in a loud clear tone.

"Zolotes Nangizimo!" says Jerry as he swing his wand. A cage of red magical clouds forms around Megan.

"Nangizela Revertinum!" says Megan as she flick her wand. The magical cage disappear.

Megan run towards the orb of golden magic in the middle of the large field.

"I'm sorry..." says Jerry as he points his wand at his sister. "Aerous Zeptica Jupiter!"

A bolt of thunder hit Megan and knock her down, also doing some damage to her clothes.

"Pyrus Arealicum!" says Megan as she points her wand at Kelbo.

A ring of fire appear around Kelbo.

"You know he can't do anything against such advanced magic." says Jerry to Megan.

"Me don't care...!" says Megan as she get up again.

"Shit, I can't get this flames away..." says Kelbo.

"I'll help you. Aqua Florius Superia!" says Jerry as he summon a strong jet of water that put out the flames around his brother.

"Terra Domtaria!" says Kelbo as he swing his wand, but instead of doing what he wanted his own magic knock him down.

"Loser!" says Megan.

Jerry run towards the magical orb that now fly around the area at high speed.

"No, the full wizard-power is mine!" screams Megan as she swing her wand. "Tornado Anglizio!"

A blast of wind blow the orb away from Jerry.

"Pyrus Venzenata!" says Jerry as he flick his wand and a blast of flame set Megan's hair on fire.

"No!" screams an angry Megan.

Jerry swing his wand and with the use of a non-verbal spell he summon a tower of water to ride on and start to chase after the orb.

"No!" screams Megan as she cast some sort of spell at Jerry, who easily block it without even looking at Megan.

When Jerry is close enough he dive onto the orb of magic and absorbs all the magic, turning into the full wizard.

"No, not fair! Fuck!" says Megan in an angry tone as she with pure anger bend her wand with her hands untill it breaks in half.

Two years later.

"Jerry, you do know that you can't marry that slut of yours, being the family-wizard." says Megan.

"I love her, she's no slut. There is a way for me to marry her." says Jerry in a calm mature tone.

"You're gonna give up your wizard-powers? Awesome! Finally things go my way." says Megan with a smile.

"Not exactly. I'm gonna give my magic to Kelbo." says Jerry as she snap his fingers and his magic transfer itself to Kelbo.

"Thanks!" says Kelbo.

"Why the fuck do you give your magic to him? He's a nobody, a lazy stupid slacker. I should be the one who get the power." says Megan.

"You and me are good at stuff besides magic, but Kelbo would be nothing without his magic so he needs it. I do agree that you're the more worthy one, but he kinda needs it." says Jerry.

"That's it! You two took my dream from me. I'll leave and never ever speak to any of you again. From now on I don't wanna have a shit to do with magic." says Megan to both Jerry and Kelbo. "You no longer have a sister, cuz I refuse to hang out with such fuck-heads who care nothing about makin' me happy and how I feel."

"Megan, please...let me explain, okey?" says Jerry.

"No..." says Megan as she start to cry and then run out of the room.

"Bro, maybe she should have the magic..." says Kelbo to Jerry.

"No, I've made my choice." says Jerry.

A week later Megan moves away, never to return.

**The End.**


End file.
